


CHATS, CONVERSATION AND RANDOM TALKING

by Glober



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Conversations, F/M, I found them funny, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Not Related, Random & Short, Silly, Talking, i hope you do too, some short random talks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glober/pseuds/Glober
Summary: This are some random and not at all conected little chats I came up with.I will add to this as I think of new talks between Miraculous Characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don`t own any of the characters
> 
> Some of this are really short, some are longer. They will make sense if you follow the show. As usual, let me remind you that English is not my first language and that none of my writtings is betta

Marinette and Adrien: {Intense kissing}

Adrien: {Smirks} Sooo. Not a chance, right my Lady?

Marinette: {Pouts and rolls her eyes} Shut up

\-----------------------------------------

 

Adrinette: {Ils s'embrassent intensément}

Adrien: {Il sourit d'un air satisfait} “Pas maintenant”,hein?

Marinette: {Elle rougit} Tais-toi!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This are some random and not at all conected little chats I came up with.  
> I will add to this as I think of new talks between Miraculous Characters.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don`t own any of the characters
> 
> Some of this are really short, some are longer. They will make sense if you follow the show. As usual, let me remind you that English is not my first language and that none of my writtings is betta
> 
> Soon, I hope

Ladybug: …Only Dark Cupid?!!!

Chat Noir: Yep

Ladybug: Not all mind controlling Akumas messed with your memories?

Chat Noir: Nope

Ladybug: And you remember everything that happened the other times?

Chat Noir: Yep

Ladybug: ***squeals ungracefully***

Chat Noir: Don’t worry Bugaboo. I know I’ll eventually get my kisses


	3. Hallway Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before watching Frozer, but I had seen some spoilers for it already. I really imagine Nino`s amusement and Adrien being a little embarrassed
> 
> This are some random and not at all conected little chats I came up with.  
> I will add to this as I think of new talks between Miraculous Characters.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don`t own any of the characters
> 
> Some of this are really short, some are longer. They will make sense if you follow the show. As usual, let me remind you that English is not my first language and that none of my writtings is betta
> 
> Soon, I hope

Nino: ‘Dude!’

 

Adrien: 'Yeah?’

 

Nino: 'Duuuuudeeee!’

 

Adrien: 'Yeaaaahhhhh?!!!!!’

 

Nino: 'Can’t believe you’re talking about taking Kagami out on a date!’

 

Adrien: 'Why not?’

 

Nino: 'Sooo many reasons dude’

 

Adrien: 'Such as’

 

Nino: ’……’

 

Adrien: 'Nino?’

 

Nino: ’………’

 

Adrien: 'Nino?’

 

Nino: ’…………….’

 

Adrien: 'NINOOOOO!!!!!’

 

Nino: 'Chill chill, I’m back’

 

Adrien: 'So, Why is it weird? Me asking her out?’

 

Nino: 'Reasons my man’

 

Adrien: 'Then, please, enlighten me’

 

Nino: 'Tell me this first, Why are you even thinking all of the sudden `bout asking a girl out?’

 

Adrien: 'Well, to be honest… Seen you with Alya lately… It got me thinking’

 

Nino: 'About Kagami?’

 

Adrien: 'About dating, in general’

 

Nino: 'Sooo why don’t you ask, I don’t know… Of the top of my head…. Mileen?’

 

Adrien: 'Not so much in common and she’s Ivan’s girlfriend?

 

Nino: 'Jukeka?’

 

Adrien: 'Preeeetty sure I’m not her type’

 

Nino: 'Rose?’

 

Adrien: 'Same answer plus she’s with Juleka now’

 

Nino: 'Right right… I would say Alya, but she is with yours truly. Don’t you dare model her out of me’

 

Adrien: 'Model her?’

 

Nino: 'With your model smile or something’

 

Adrien: 'Right’

 

Nino: 'And of course Chloe and Sabrina are out of the question’

 

Adrien: 'OFF COURSE!!!’

 

Nino: 'Alix?’

 

Adrien: 'Won’t admit it but she is into Mark lately’

 

Nino: 'Man I’m out of options’

 

Adrien: 'Really? You would think of Chloe, even mention Alya but no Marinette?’

 

Nino: 'Come on dude, you know she’s off limits. She just got over her crush so please just enjoy the frienzo ehhh Friendship’

 

Adrien: 'I know, I know’

 

Nino: 'Anyway… I don’t think it’s a good idea to ask Kagami or anyone out while still crushing on Mary’

 

Adrien: 'Not crushing. One misunderstanding, one time, long ago’

 

Nino: 'Hahaha. A couple of months it’s hardly long ago my friend. Remember? You saw her at the school concert and assumed she was there because of you…’

 

Adrien: 'I was there, no need to re-tell the story’

 

Nino: 'You came running and hugged her to thank her for her support…’

 

Adrien: 'I was still there for that part’

 

Nino: 'Had to face the jealous stare of Luka, her actual date…’

 

Adrien: ’[groannnns]’

 

Nino: ’ So you faked a phonecall to fled. Beet red and embarrassed…“

 

Adrien: 'Not listening’

 

Nino: 'And almost missed your own presentation’

 

Adrien: 'Are you done?’

 

Nino: 'For now’

 

Adrien: 'So… Kagami’

 

Nino: 'Maann… You seem to have a type’

 

Adrien: 'What do you mean?’

 

Nino: 'Petit? Dark hair? ASIAN??!’

 

Adrien: ’………!!!!’

 

Nino: ’(Because of Alya and me? My ass)’

 

Adrien: 'What’s that?’

 

Nino: 'We should probably get to class’

 

Adrien: 'Yeah!, you’re right’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will make much more sense if you also like One Piece.
> 
> This are some random and not at all conected little chats I came up with.  
> I will add to this as I think of new talks between Miraculous Characters.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don`t own any of the characters
> 
> Some of this are really short, some are longer. They will make sense if you follow the show. As usual, let me remind you that English is not my first language and that none of my writtings is betta
> 
> Soon, I hope

Chat Noir: Let’s go Ladybug Chan!

 

Ladybug: You should really consider skipping anime for a while, Minou.

 

\- In the middle of the fight -

 

Ladybug: Gomu Gomu Naaaaa Lucky Charm!!!!

 

Chat Noir:……..

 

Ladybug: Ohhh shut up!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Marichat for the soul.
> 
> This are some random and not at all conected little chats I came up with.  
> I will add to this as I think of new talks between Miraculous Characters.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don`t own any of the characters
> 
> Some of this are really short, some are longer. They will make sense if you follow the show. As usual, let me remind you that English is not my first language and that none of my writtings is betta
> 
> Soon, I hope

Marinette: {Cozily wrapped up in bed} Go home Cat, I’m sleepy.

 

Chat Noir: {Pouts from the trapdoor} But I AM home, just got here Princess.

 

Marinette: {Sights smiling and moves over} Come here Kitty kitty


End file.
